


The only gift I want is you.

by DoNotRemoveThisLabel



Series: Tordedd Oneshots [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on something that just happened with me, Computers, Edd angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Friends, Skype, Tord Redemption, Tord angst if you squint, Winter, after the end, old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotRemoveThisLabel/pseuds/DoNotRemoveThisLabel
Summary: Edd knew it shouldn't have bothered him. Not after everything that had happened. Not after how Tord had told him he had never truly been their friend and blew up their house, or how he just suddenly went off and made an army, leaving him, Matt and Tom behind.But it did.





	The only gift I want is you.

**Author's Note:**

> When do I ever not post at night.

Edd knew it shouldn't have bothered him. Not after everything that had happened. Not after how Tord had told him he had never truly been their friend and blew up their house, or how he just suddenly went off and made an army, leaving him, Matt and Tom behind. 

But it did.

The first week was the hardest. It was full of gross sobbing and tons of support from friends. Surprisingly not just from Tom and Matt, but from their ex neighbors as well. Apparently, they were haunted by Jon so at least they had their bittersweet ending. 

After that, it was an awkward cloud of sadness that hung over the cola lover's head. It became smaller as the days went on until it just randomly fluffed up here and there, raining down on him.

But the rain was never enough to bring him to tears. The drops formed themselves into silly jokes or insults that would make Tom laugh and Matt roll his eyes. Sometimes it'd be a silent downpour of memories of their adventures or just the drowning feeling of missing the damn communist. 

That stupid, gun loving asshole who would randomly shove hentai in Edd's face or crawl into his bed at night after having a nightmare. That little fucking bitch dared to mess with his emotions like this and it just made the rain loud form bigger and rain harder. 

He hated it. He knew he'd go crazy if he didn't ever say anything, but who could he talk to about it? Matt and Tom had easily moved on, they wouldn't understand, and Edd swore on his cola he'd rather die then talk to some loser with a diploma for an hour a day. So, instead he would just lay in his room, zone out about all the good and bad times before crying himself asleep and waking up like nothing happened. 

Rinse and repeat.

Rinse and repeat.

Rinse and repeat.

Was it just going to be rinse and repeat?

Here Edd was, sitting on his couch with Matt and Tom a half a year later. The trees were bare and the roads were covered in sulfur and ice. His house had no random framed pictures of Matt or empty bottles of Smirnoff. It was all decorated by Edd and Edd only, with him being the only one who lived in the apartment. It was all so different from what it was before, yet he was still dwelling on it. Dwelling on how Tord would feel about the change, the season, the time of year. Did he still love Christmas? Did he still remember his ex friend's birthday? Did he remember his own birthday? Did any of that still matter to him? Did he ever meet Zanta again? Did he-

"Earth to Edd, you there?"

Right. They were watching a movie. And the movie was over. The credits weren't even playing, the television had been turned off and the cola lover had kept staring at the screen with an empty popcorn bowl in his hands. Not off at all.

"Eeeeedddddd-"

And he was still zoning out.

"Sorry, guys." Not really. There wasn't anything to be sorry for. He zoned out. He always zoned out. 

"It's fine! The movie was a bit more boring than I thought it would be." Matt tossed the movie aside. "Maybe we should've watched some older movie we have."

"That would be the safe route." Tom piped in, stretching. "Are we doing another movie night tomorrow?"

"So soon? They're usually a once a week thing." Edd didn't want them over again. He enjoyed their company, but the less he was around them the more tiring the socializing was. He was like that with everyone. ~~ExceptTord~~

"yeah, but tomorrow's your birthday, moron."

"Oh, yeah." He hadn't really forgotten. He just assumed he'd spend it alone or Matt and Tom would just stop by with a cake. Nothing huge.

He honestly should've known better. Matt was obsessed with birthdays to a point where he was more excited than whoever's birthday it was. They probably will force him out of his cozy apartment and take him somewhere he absolutely hated-

"What do you want, Edd?" Tom glanced over at him, catching the smaller by surprise. _What do you want, Edd?_ He never was really asked that question by Tom or Matt. The two often bickered and then asked what the third thought was better before discarding what he said and coming up with a completely different solution. The only person who ever asked him that was Tord. Fucking Tord. Fuck him. 

"Can I just...be alone on my birthday?" He asked hesitantly, immediately taking back his answer once he saw the ginger's face fall. "I m-mean we can do something just nothing huge and expensive-"

"No. If that's what you want then we should respect that." Matt glared a little. "I'm still baking you a cake. You'll just have to eat it on the 5th."

"Fine."

"We should..probably give you your present now then." Tom stood up, stretching himself out once again before heading towards the door. "It's in my apartment. I'll be right back." 

A few minutes passed and the cola lover thought maybe Matt and Tom had forgotten to buy him something and the alcoholic had to quickly run to the store to grab a card, but he soon returned with a box. Which was...different. In the past, Tom had gotten him small ones while the ginger had gotten extremely big and ridiculous..but there was just one this year. Matt must've caught onto the confusion. "We decided to both buy one really special gift for you!" He stated proudly, watching as Tom handed it to Edd. "And it was all _my_ idea!"

"It actually was." Tom snorted before sitting down next to the taller one. "What are you waiting for? Open it."

Edd carefully unwrapped the box, struggling a little with the fancy bow on top. He didn't know what to think when he saw an amazon box underneath with it's amazon prime advertising smiling up at him. He had been the only one of the three to buy things online, so what could it possibly be? 

He had to venture through his apartment to find scissors, but once he did he cut through the box. Inside laid a shiny, new laptop. A small smile began to form as he pulled it out and wiped the few specs of dust on top. His old laptop had been destroyed in the explosion, resulting in all his art and resumes being lost. He had been meaning to buy a new one, but never had came around to it. In other words, it was exactly what he wanted. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Tom cleverly replied, Matt couldn't seem to hold back his excitement and hopped to his feet. "Just wait until you see what graphic tablet we got you for Christmas!" 

"Maaattt.." Tom groaned a little. 

"What?? He doesn't know what brand."

Edd laughed a little and hugged them both. "Thank you..I love it."

They stayed like that for a while, hugging like a group of kids who were never going to see each other again. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the time setting up the laptop and trying to recover what they could from old websites, emails and accounts. Matt left first, closely followed by Tom. Both said, "Happy Birthday" before they were on their way.

Surprisingly, Edd recovered quite a bit from all his left behind resources. Some pieces of artwork were remained lost, but they could always be replaced once Christmas passed and he received whatever graphic tablet the other two had bought. Hopefully, it wasn't too expensive.

One of the accounts Edd had recovered was an old Skype account. He logged in and then exited out not even a few moments later since he realized he hadn't been on there for eight years. But...something inside him was curious. How far back did it go? What people were he talking to at the time? So, he opened it back up and was faced with a literal blast to the past. 

He cringed at his username. "Dead Inside." Defiantly sounded like him, as he was a bit edgier back then. Surprisingly, he seemed to have Eduardo, Mark and Jon's contacts. Though the conversations weren't very long. Matt and Tom were there too, along with a group chat with all three of them.

Or...all four of them.

Tord Larcon's contact was still in his side bar.

He hesitantly clicked on his contact, surprised to find that the space where the text went said, "You are unable to send messages to this person at this time." He knew what it meant. He was blocked. But..how long was he blocked for? Was it a recent thing? 

The top of the screen send _resend friend request?_ Without thinking, he clicked the blue text and watched it change to say _request sent!_

A few minutes passed with Edd just staring at his screen. Nothing happened. What did he expect? For Tord to unblock him and for everything to be magically okay? He probably didn't even use Skype anymore. 

So, the cola lover minimized the program and went onto Youtube to watch some stupid cat video. He went off and grabbed cola from his fridge. Ringo perked up from her little nest and ran after him, purring as she did. The little whore had gotten herself pregnant, so now Edd had five other little babies to take care of. They were so tiny fragile right now, and the mama cat wasn't letting him pet them just yet, so all he could do was watch from a distance. Eventually though, he will pet the kitties.

He sat down at his seat and watched his cat hurry over to her crying babies. He considered recording and posting his own cat videos, but that was work he wasn't willing to commit to. So much motivation to pick up his phone and record his cats playing. _I'd rather watch someone else's cat video's._

So, that's what he did. For the next hour he watched cute and dumb cats run around and jump off things that shouldn't be jumped off. He was just about to turn his new laptop off when he heard a little ding from the Skype app.

It took him a few minutes to even process the noise, let alone open it up and see that Tord had messaged him. 

Tord: hey.

The cloud was back, but instead of the usual sadness or saltiness it poured onto him, it brought a whole new wave of emotions. Surprise, shock, confusion, anger, fear and anxiety hit him one after the other, making him lost at how to respond.

Edd: _hey._

The little icon at the bottom of the screen showed up, telling the cola lover that Tord was typing. A part of him wondered if this was even Tord at all. Maybe the account had been deleted and given away due to not being used, like what they did with phone numbers. It was a silly thought, but one that had made a nice home into Edd's mind. 

Tord: _You here to cuss me out or something?_

A new wave of emotion passed over Edd. A wave of offence. Would he really think he'd drop that low?

Edd: _Uh..no. not at all. Just signed into my old thing and I thought you deleted this-_

Tord: _No. I didn’t. They actually make it really hard to delete your Skype account. Almost impossible, actually._

Tord: _Listen, I wish I could’ve explained the whole situation and..acted a little better. I do stupid shit when I panic and I wasn't at all ready to tell you guys about the RA. I blanked out._

An apology. He received an apology. It...lifted a lot of pain from his shoulders actually. The last six months had been Hell, he felt like the whole situations was his felt even though he knew that it wasn't. And here was Tord, swooping in on his birthday to tell him he was sorry.

Edd: _I just..kinda wish I understood better._

Tord: _It was nothing you did, Edd. I hope you know that._

Edd: _I do._

Even after all these years, Tord still knew Edd best. It was soothing to know not everything's changed.

Tord; _Good._

The conversation was meeting an end, making Edd panic. It couldn't be over yet. Not yet! He just got Tord back! The real Tord! The Tord he knew and loved, the one that was his friend!

Edd: _Can we be friends again?_

It took several minutes for Tord to respond, but thankfully due to the _Tord is typing_ icon, it was a nervous wait instead of a panicked one. It went of and on, making the cola lover wonder if the Norwegian was thinking or erasing. 

Tord: _I'd like to be, but it's not exactly safe for you. It's not safe for you to be talking to me at all. And I understand if you hate me, after everything I've done. It's really up to you_

Edd: _I don't hate you. I'm sorry if I was too clingy or something that made you feel like you had to leave._

Tord: _It wasn't anything you did, Edd._

Edd: _So..friends?_

Tord: _Yeah._

Tord: _Friends._

A small smile spread across Edd's face. He was too happy to notice the clock strike twelve and Tord beginning to type again.

Tord: _Happy Birthday!_

Edd: _You remembered?_

Tord: _Of course. Sorry for missing it all the other times before._

Edd: _It's not a problem! It means a lot you'd even still remember._

Edd: _Also..why would you think I'd cuss you out?_

Tord: _Pfft. I dunno. I didn’t really know what to expect from you, getting a ton of information dropped on you like a brick. Didn’t know if you were gonna go psycho or something, lol_

Edd: _Oh no, I didn't. I found it amusing. Some people are like that, super nice but then relationship ends and suddenly they act like you're from hell. The only thing I felt offended by was how you kinda didn't talk to me for a really long time. I would've preferred you just told me and got it over with. I was worried you were mad at me or I did something wrong. But it's whatever, water under the bridge._

Tord: _People can be like that. You were always full of surprises, Edd....But yeah, probably shoulda used my head there. But the time frame was tight- I was still really considering it the last few days before I left, and I didn’t wanna rush anything. I valued our friendship just as much as you did. I really glad you’ve been so understanding and mature. Thanks a lot- Makes all this much easier for both of us, probably._

Edd: _You have no clue how relieving this conversation has been for me._

Tord: _Really? I feel like I'm confessing my sins right now, haha._

The cola lover giggled and sighed a little. He awkwardly replied with something silly to keep the conversation going, and eventually they were talking just like the old times. Edd sent Tord a bunch of pictures of Ringo's kittens, making the Norwegian ramble about how about they were and how amazing Edd was at taking care of cats. By the time he began to fall asleep, the clock read four in the morning.

Edd: _My gosh, I should head to bed!_

Tord: _Wow, it must've gotten really late! Sorry!_

Edd: _Don't apologize, I've had the most fun now in six months. Can we talk again tomorrow?_

Tord: _But what about your birthday? I can only imagine Matt and Tom have something huge planned._

Edd: _I sort of..told them I wanted to be alone._

Tord: _Tsk, tsk. You really haven't changed._

Edd: _So is that a no?_

Tord: _What if I came over?_

Tord: _If you'd have me of course! I don't want to force you or rush our friendship repairs..and I promise absolutely zero giant robots!_

Edd: _Then, I'd love to have you over._

Tord: _Great! Goodnight, Edd!_

Edd: _Goodnight._

The cola lover signed out of his laptop and fell on his bed in a very dramatic manner. The blankets were more inviting than they had been for over a year, and a dumb smile refused to leave his face.

He fell asleep without crying for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making you wait babe.


End file.
